Госприемка, или Как Савада Янкуми сватал
by StasyRed
Summary: Время действия - после специального выпуска манги и первого поцелуя.
1. Chapter 1

Ямагучи Кумико, преподаватель математики и классный руководитель уже второго выпускного 11 «Д» в своей жизни, проверяла тетради. Это было регулярной пыткой, которую она выдерживала только за счет регулярного же самовнушения, что смирение и терпение - две добродетели, столь же необходимые в жизни, сколь и тренировка боевого духа, боевых навыков, умения терпеть боль (в чем она, без лишней скромности, достигла значительных результатов), а также способности держать язык за зубами (чему она, видимо, никогда не научится). Но сегодня вышеназванные смирение напару с терпением давались ей особенно туго, и после очередной тетради - с ошибками за гранью добра и зла, тремя матерными словами, неприличными частушками на полях и порнографическим рисунком вместо ответа на уравнение - кипящая от негодования Кумико пришла к выводу, что буква «Д» ее класса как нельзя более точно отражает положение вещей, потому что состоит он сплошь из...

\- ...дураков и дебилов!

Она шарахнула кулаком по котацу. Стопка проверенных тетрадей мгновенно уподобилась Пизанской башне, угрожающе накренившись на один бок, но упасть не упала, потому что Савада, который сидел за тем же котацу, отгородившись от Кумико стеной из учебников по арбитражному и гражданскому процессу, задвинул ее обратно.

Уже в третий раз, кстати говоря.

\- Ямагучи, да успокойся, наконец. Заниматься мешаешь.

\- Интересно знать, почему ты вообще занимаешься именно здесь, - сварливо огрызнулась она, не упуская возможности подспустить пар. - Места тебе в доме мало...

Он посмотрел на нее поверх книг, заставив смущенно уткнуться обратно в тетради. Но молчание продлилось недолго:

\- Опять! Да эти дураки надо мной просто издеваются!

Ей хотелось пожаловаться. Хоть кому-нибудь.

Шин усмехнулся и отложил ручку.

\- Тоже мне, новость. Ну-ка, дай взглянуть...

Он взял пару лежащих сверху тетрадей, бегло пролистнул, раскрыл третью. Потом четвертую и тут же небрежно кинул остальные обратно:

\- Вот эти действительно дураки. А этот, - он подал последнюю и вернулся к своим конспектам, - и правда издевается.

Она посмотрела на фамилию: ну да, ну да. Сукин сын, чтоб его.

\- Забавный, кстати, парень, - Шин сделал еще пару пометок и, закончив, поднялся - потянулся, разминая затекшую спину и шею. Посмотрел на тетрадь, которую она по-прежнему держала в руках, и слегка нахмурился, подумав, судя по всему, о чем-то не доставившем ему удовольствия. И нехотя продолжил: - На самом деле, он хочет тебя проверить. Ты видела - вместо того, чтобы решить задачу обычным способом, он использовал метод...

\- Опять? Уж не математике ли с педагогикой вы собрались меня поучить, Савада-сенсей? - фыркнула Кумико, и Шин осекся: и правда, в последнее время его что-то частенько заносит.

Как человек честный перед самим собой, он, разумеется, прекрасно знал причину.

Она тоже прекрасно ее знала и молчать больше не собиралась:

\- Слушай, может, хватит уже? То, что ты меня вытащил из последней передряги, совершенно не значит, будто...

Шин посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, отчего Кумико осеклась, покраснела и потупилась, уставясь в тетрадь с выведенным красным фломастером «Матика - ацтой, матичка - дура»:

\- Нет, спасибо, конечно... Ты всегда мне помогаешь... Не знаю, что было бы, если б ты тогда не появился... - сдала она назад, но тут же порывисто добавила: - Но то, что я тебя тогда п-п-поцеловала, не значит, б-б-будто...

_...поцеловала... _

Целых две недели, с того самого вечера, как, полубессознательную и в кровь избитую, привез он ее домой, Шин все никак не мог придумать, как бы подступиться к этому разговору, а главное - как закрепиться на случайно завоеванной позиции. Ямагучи же наутро вела себя так, словно у нее отшибло память, и обращалась с ним в лучших традициях школьных лет. Будто не она гладила его накануне по лицу. Будто он целовал не ее, и не она целовала его в ответ.

Это действовало Шину на нервы. Он не контролировал ситуацию. Он не понимал, как теперь себя с ней вести. И от этого нервничал и раздражался еще сильней.

\- ...не значит, будто... Э-э... - бормотала, краснея все сильней, Кумико. - Это вообще ничего не значит! - так ничего и не придумав, выпалила она.

\- Вообще?.. - Шин почувствовал себя школьником, которому ни с того ни с сего дали по физиономии меловой тряпкой. После всего, на что он втайне надеялся, в чем уже почти не сомневался, это было ужасно оскорбительно, нечестно и... обидно. Осознавая, что все может закончиться плохо или даже еще хуже, он перегнулся и через свои учебники, и через ее тетради и навис над ней, опираясь на котацу: - То есть абсолютно?

Теперь Кумико приходилось задирать к нему голову, и ей уже не в первый раз показалось, что она рядом с Савадой вдруг становится маленькой и бестолковой вопреки существующей разнице в возрасте, о которой, кстати говоря, давным-давно было позабыто - с тех самых пор, как он поступил в университет и с молчаливого согласия дедушки и остальных фактически поселился у них дома.

Но она не любила чувствовать себя маленькой и бестолковой. Особенно с Савадой. Особенно в последнее время.

\- Да! - вскинулась она. - У меня же тогда сотрясение мозга было - забыл?

\- Это твое нормальное состояние, разве нет?.. - он медленно качнулся вперед.

Ее внутренний голос оповестил, что Савада, во-первых, хамит, во-вторых, уже вторгся в ее личное - самое личное - пространство, а в-третьих...

А в третьих, этот же внутренний голос-искуситель принялся коварно нашептывать: «спровоцируй, спровоцируй его!..»...

\- Савада! - с угрозой произнесла она, подбочениваясь.

Он наклонился ниже.

\- А то, что ты тогда говорила, значит, тоже не считается?..

\- Савада!.. - это прозвучало уже менее убедительно. - Са...ах!.. Мфффх...

Остановить его сейчас смог бы только рухнувший сверху башенный кран: он мечтал об этом два года, он ждал повторения... продолжения – чего угодно! - целых две недели, показавшихся очередными двумя годами, он две недели берег ощущение ее руки на своей щеке, ее рта под своими губами... Ему так хотелось почувствовать их снова – только без привкуса крови и пота...

\- Са... - вывернувшись, она снова попыталась что-то сказать.

Еще нет.

Пока нет.

Шин подхватил ее под затылок и подбородок, не давая отвернуться, потянул к себе, чувствуя, как постепенно исчезает сопротивление, и с каждой секундой его неумелого, целомудренного и крепкого поцелуя ее тело послушно обмякает. Наконец-то шевельнулись в ответ губы, и закрылись глаза, а у него вдруг закружилась голова - то ли от недостатка воздуха, то ли от облегчения, то ли еще от чего; руки дрогнули, и Шин задел коварно подвернувшуюся прямо под локоть гору учебников. Она рассыпалась, по принципу домино сметая со стола все, что там было: подставку с ручками и карандашами, пизанскую башню тетрадей, отчет для ближайшего педсовета, тарелку с печеньем и стоящий на краю поднос с двумя чашками и чайником. Полным.

Кумико скосила глаза: и без того подмоченная математическая репутация ее 11 «Д» на глазах становилась все мокрей.

\- Пуффффти...

Она подергалась, но выпавший из реальности Шин держал ее мертвой хваткой: спарринги с Кие-саном пошли ему впрок.

\- Да пуффффти же! - удар под дых, и он сложился пополам, звонко стукнувшись об стол лбом и хватая ртом воздух. - Савада! Говорила же – пусти, дурак!

\- Хозяйка!..

Видимо, Тецу с Минору болтались (опять!) поблизости: слишком уж быстро возникла эта парочка на пороге даже с учетом бумажных стен, слишком уж старательно прятали они глаза и в кулаки покашливали тоже как-то уж слишком подозрительно.

\- Звала, Хозяйка?

\- Не... не звала, - запинаясь, пробормотала красная, как рак, Кумико, и торопливо заерзала на коленях, спасая драгоценные контрольные. Шин украдкой вытер губы, одернул свитер и присел помогать.

\- Что случилось? - раздался из дверей третий голос. - Хозяйка? Шин-тян?..

...Только этого не хватало, - Шин внутренее похолодел: если Тецу с Минору достаточно безобидны, то с Кие-саном нужно держать ухо востро – этого воробья на мякине не проведешь.

\- Да тут... Рассыпались... - пригнувшись, чтобы никто не видел ее лица, Кумико плюхнула тетради на стол.

\- Понятно.. - Киетаро изучил разгром в комнате, на мгновение задержавшись взглядом на красных щеках и пунцовых губах Кумико, и проницательно воззрился на Шина, тоже явно смущенного и как-то странно себя ведущего: вместо того, чтобы класть учебники на стол, он составлял их стопкой у себя на коленях.

...Так-так...

\- Хозяйка, давай мы помо... - дернулся было Тецу.

\- Нет! - взвизгнула Кумико. - Не трогайте, вы все перепутаете! Мы... мы сами приберемся - Шин мне поможет!..

_...«Шин»? _

Взгляд Киетаро, по-прежнему устремленный на Рыжего Льва, обрел стальной блеск. И Шину вдруг подумалось, что в этом месяце воды Токийского залива, наверное, особенно холодны.

* * *

\- Савада? - она улыбнулась, радостно и чуточку удивленно, и на сердце у него потеплело. - Ты меня ждал?

Не вынимая руки из карманов, Шин отлепился от дерева.

\- Ты сегодня поздно. Что-то в школе?

\- Ой, и не говори... - она устало махнула рукой и пошла по аллее рядом с ним. - Эти оболтусы решили сорвать итоговую контрольную и подожгли какой-то мусор в подвале... Еле потушили - загорись кладовка, и точно пришлось бы пожарных вызывать. Завуч рвал и метал... Оставил всех после уроков и, сукин сын, сказал, что никто не выйдет из школы, пока он не выяснит, чьих это рук дело.

\- И?..

\- И еще один сукин сын взял и всех заложил. Заявил, что у него подготовительные курсы, и он не собирается за всех отдуваться. Поубивала бы. Крысятник.

\- И?.. - Шин искоса посмотрел на нее, чуть замедляя шаг.

\- И пришлось разбираться, накручивать всем хвосты, сочинять докладную, заставлять их писать объяснительные, звонить родителям, а потом еще следить, чтобы стукачка не прибили прямо в школе, - судя по лицу, насчет последнего Янкуми не имела ничего против.

Вдруг ее щеки коснулось что-то влажное, и она вздрогнула:

\- Са...вада?..

\- У тебя копоть на щеке, - пояснил он и, снова лизнув указательный палец, начал приводить ее в порядок.

Ноги Кумико сами собой остановились, словно враз налились свинцом, и Шин наклонился к ней, еще раз лизнул палец и еще раз потер. И опять лизнул. И снова... снова... Она сама не заметила, как закрыла глаза...

\- ...Ямагучи!

Кумико пришла в себя, когда он уже стоял в дальнем конце аллеи. Когда он успел закончить? Когда он успел отойти?..

\- Эй, так и будешь ворон считать?

Спохватившись, она смущенно кинулась следом, и, поравнявшись, подладилась под его неспешный, но широкий шаг. Голова еще немножко кружилась, под ложечкой сладко посасывало. Хотя, возможно, последнее - от голода.

\- «Шин», - вдруг сказал он.

\- Что?..

\- Вчера ты начала называть меня по имени. «Шин». Не «Савада».

\- А-а... - она смущенно поскребла пятерней в затылке. - Ну... Это как-то неловко...

\- Неловко? И перед кем же? Мы сейчас вдвоем.

_...Вдвоем... _

В желудке сладко завертелось-заерзало, и Кумико, захваченная этим ощущением, так и не предложила Шину тоже называть ее по имени, чего он с затаенной надеждой ждал.

\- Да, кстати, а куда мы идем? - спросила она, крутя головой: поворот к автобусной остановке остался далеко позади, а Шин, судя по хоть и несколько помрачневшему, но по-прежнему целеустремленному взгляду, совершенно точно знал, куда держит путь.

\- В кино, - буркнул он. - За тобой должок с того раза.

_...и, надеюсь, сегодня мне повезет больше... _

Времени до сеанса хватило, чтобы согреться чашкой на удивление хорошего кофе в маленькой забегаловке, похожей из-за огромных окон на аквариум, съесть по пончику на детской площадке, где Янкуми рассеянно покачивалась на качелях и расспрашивала его об университетских делах, и разнять сцепившихся там же, на площадке, малолеток.

\- Смотри, нож не затупи!.. - прицыкнула Янкуми на «порежу, сучка!», и Шин даже не стал вмешиваться, проводив взглядом выбитую из руки выкидуху и поморщившись, когда хрустнули державшие ее пальцы одного из недоумков: Янкуми умела делать больно, когда хотела.

Она как раз дочитывала очередную лекцию о кодексе чести порядочных парней, которую впечатленные ее силой малолетние хулиганы слушали, развесив уши, когда Шин молча поднес к ее носу часы и, развернувшись, пошел к кинотеатру. Кумико ничего не осталось, как, раздав на посошок по подзатыльнику и пообещав впредь не спускать с них глаз, забрать из песочницы выкидуху и, проверив, не завалялось ли в их карманах других небезопасных игрушек, порысить следом. В зале Шин, даже не взглянув на билеты, повел ее на самый верх.

\- Последний ряд? - разочарованно спросила она. - Может, пересядем поближе?

\- А вдруг займем чужое место? - возразил Шин, у которого имелись кое-какие планы, благодаря которым он взял билеты именно в последний ряд.

Она с сомнением посмотрела на полупустой зал и повернулась к нему. В глазах плеснулось подозрение.

\- Но я ничего не увижу!.. - возразила она напоследок.

...можно подумать, мы собираемся смотреть... - подумал он, подталкивая ее в спину к их местам.

Свет погас, заиграла музыка, и на вспыхнувшем экране появился окровавленный нож, потом - держащая его рука и наконец - обладатель этой руки с горящими огнем глазами и татуировками по всем видимым участкам тела.

\- Савада, клево!.. - она панибратски хлопнула Шина по коленке и, позабыв обо всем на свете, раскинулась в кресле. - «Смертельное причастие»! Жуть как хотела посмотреть!

Шин был в курсе, в конце концов, именно поэтому они здесь и очутились. Понаблюдав за кипящими на экране бандитскими страстями минут пять, он перевел взгляд на Янкуми, застывшую с раскрытым ртом. Кажется, она даже не моргала. И не дышала.

Ее правая рука лежала на подлокотнике рядом с ним. Шин сглотнул комок в горле и медленно двинул свою руку в том направлении. Но в миг, когда их пальцы должны были соприкоснуться, в клане Сумиеси-кай начался какой-то бардак, и Янкуми, ахнув, прижала обе ладони ко рту. Шин мысленно чертыхнулся. Спустя полчаса кровавых драк, самопожертвования и пылких речей (ясно, где она этого набралась!) мир был восстановлен, и ее ладонь опять легла на подлокотник. Но стоило Шину приблизиться на критическое расстояние, как в вопросы долга вмешались вопросы любви, и Янкуми зашмыгала в платок.

Потом она хрустела чипсами, пила сок, чесалась, наматывала волосы на палец, грызла ногти и прижимала руки к груди. Шин, давно позабывший про само существование экрана, чувствовал, что еще пять минут, и он свихнется; и когда ее рука в очередной раз коснулась подлокотника, он с размаху припечатал ее своей.

Звук, напоминающий звук пощечины, разнесся по залу, затаившему дыхание в ожидании трагической развязки. Не только Янкуми, но, кажется, и главные действующие лица воззрились на Шина с удивлением. Хотя нет - это они взглянули в лицо неумолимому року.

Кровь прилила к его щекам - хорошо, в темноте она этого не видела.

\- Сава...да?.. - Кумико осторожно потянула ладонь из его пальцев, но он держал добычу крепко и отпускать не собирался – наоборот, переплел свои пальцы с ее, а второй рукой обнял Кумико за шею и потянул к себе, подаваясь навстречу. - Ты... что? Тут же люди!.. - чуть слышно запротестовала она.

\- У нас последний ряд... Ну же... - он тяжело дышал, голос срывался: - Ямагучи...

Чем закончилась история со смертельным причастием, они не узнали, очнувшись, когда в зале зажегся свет и по ногам потянуло холодом из открытых дверей. Шин медленно открыл глаза. Кумико сидела у него на коленях, все еще зажмурившись и вытянув губы трубочкой.

Решение пришло мгновенно.

\- Яма...гучи... - пробормотал он. - Мне нужно... Никуда не уходи... Я сейчас...

\- Шин?.. - сонным голосом выдохнула она. Растерянно посмотрела вверх, на горящие лампы. По сторонам - на двигающихся по проходам к выходу зрителей. Перевела глаза на него. И подскочила: - Что, уже все, да?.. Пора уходить?..

Он услышал в голосе нотки сожаления, и сердце захлестнула горячая волна.

\- Сиди, - справившись с дрожью в ногах и голосе, повторил он уже тверже. - Жди меня. Здесь. Я быстро.

Шин добежал до кассы и вернулся в зал, когда служитель пытался выпихнуть из кресла забившуюся туда Янкуми. Едва дождавшись, когда в зале снова погаснет свет, он дернул ее к себе на колени, и на этот раз она и не думала упираться или задавать дурацкие вопросы.

Под конец фильма, название которого осталось для нее тайной, Кумико чувствовала легкое головокружение и испытывала респираторную недостаточность. Кажется, проблемы с дыханием были не у нее одной, потому что Шин уже дважды ронял голову ей на плечо, хватая ртом воздух. Телодвижения, которые он при этом совершал, наводили на мысли, что она, наверное, отсидела ему все колени, вот он и ерзает. У нее тоже затекли и ноги, и то место, откуда они росли: Шин был худощавым, но кто бы мог подумать, что настолько, - сейчас, когда она елозила на нем, пытаясь сесть поудобней, под ней все время оказывалась кость. Тут он опять застонал, и она виновато приподнялась, но он рывком вернул ее к себе на колени.

Будь на месте Ямагучи кто-то более осведомленный в вопросах взаимоотношения полов, никаких вопросов бы не возникло, но Янкуми оставалась Янкуми:

\- Шин... - она не без труда отлепилась от его губ, обняла его за шею и прижалась щекой к щеке. Шин горячо дышал ей в ухо, его руки, шарившие под ее одеждой (кстати, когда они успели там очутиться? И где ее очки? И куда девались хвостики?), приятно холодили спину. - Шин... Ты такой тощий... На тебе просто невозможно сидеть - кости так и выпирают...

Он опешил, потом нервно рассмеялся и пробормотал какую-то фразу, смысла которой она не поняла, а переспросить не успела: грянула музыка, поползли финальные титры, в зале опять зажегся свет, и немногочисленная публика потянулась к выходу. Попытка купить билеты на третий сеанс подряд успехом не увенчалась: служитель вытолкал их на улицу, под пронизывающий ветер, слегка отрезвив советом продолжить в отеле.

Обратная дорога прошла в неловком молчании, но на порог ее дома они ступили, крепко держась за руки.

\- Хозяйка! - кинулись навстречу Тецу с Минору. - Мы ведь тебя потеряли! С телефоном что-то или батарейка села?

Кумико растерянно вытащила из кармана мобильник.

Выключен.

Она посмотрела на Шина, но тот с самым невинным видом развязывал кроссовки.

Хм. Видимо, она и правда совсем голову потеряла, раз не удивилась, что вечер прошел без экстренных звонков школьного начальства, родителей и полиции - с ее нынешним-то классом! Но когда она успела его выключить?..

На этом месте в памяти зиял провал.

\- Садитесь скорей за стол, все того и гляди простынет! - Тецу заметался вокруг потягивающих вечернее сакэ босса, Куроды Рюичиро, и Киетаро, накрывая на две персоны. - Все уже отужинали – уж извините, не дождались.

...- В кино? Ну, и какой фильм смотрели? - подставляя Кие-сану опустевшую сакадзуки, спросил у внучки глава клана Оэдо.

\- «Смертельное причастие»! - моментально выпалила она, молясь, чтобы никому не пришло в голову поинтересоваться подробностями сюжета, особенно ближе к концу.

\- «Проклятье призрака»! - в унисон с ней сказал Шин, вспомнив афишу у кассы.

Кие-сан вопросительно приподнял брови. Шин и Кумико синхронно покраснели. Курода Рюичиро отхлебнул сакэ.

\- Ну да, сначала «Смертельное причастие», а потом... - пробормотал Шин, чувствуя, что только усугубляет ситуацию.

\- Потом?.. А-а-а, ну да... - пробормотала Янкуми и, фальшиво засмеявшись, зачем-то пустилась в объяснения: - Мне как раз соринка в глаз попала, вот я название и не увидела...

Во взгляде Кие-сана плеснули свинцовые воды Токийского залива, и Шина как могильной плитой придавило. Однако босс рассеянно покивал, бормоча «так-так...» и, пряча улыбку, потянулся к тарелочке с сушеными щупальцами кальмара. В молчании, нарушаемом только постукиванием палочек, чавканьем да хлюпаньем, прошли следующие пять минут. За это время Янкуми успела выхлебать мисо и теперь с ужасом думала, что тарелку придется поставить на стол, явив всему свету пунцовую физиономию. Конечно, можно немного оттянуть этот момент, причмокивая над пустой миской... К счастью, Тецу как раз принес дымящийся рис. Быстро опустив на стол одну плошку, она схватилась за другую и начала торопливо есть, обжигая губы и язык.

Шину же, наоборот, кусок в горло не лез – Кие-сан сверлил его стальным взглядом поверх сакадзуки и наверняка уже понаделал в нем дырок. Сквозных. Какой уж тут суп.

В этот момент ее телефон взревел маршем Дарта Вейдера из «Звездных войн».

Полиция.

Кумико никогда в жизни не поверила бы, что можно настолько обрадоваться не сулящему ничего доброго звонку из полицейского управления.

\- Что?.. Поджигали урны в игровом зале? Геростраты хреновы... Что говорю?.. Сейчас приеду, говорю! Нет-нет, не надо протокола - думаю, это просто недоразумение, и мы сможем все уладить! Я ненадолго, - сказала она, поднимаясь. - Подвала моим оболтусам оказалось мало. Пойду накручу им уши. И надеру задницы, - она угрожающе захлопнула телефон - как на курок нажала.

\- Тебя проводить?.. - Шин тоже был не прочь улизнуть.

Но бессердечная Янкуми, уже перешедшая из своей романтической ипостаси в боевую, руку помощи не протянула:

\- Что я, сама не доберусь? - фыркнула она. - Поди, не в первый раз - еще вас оттуда вытаскивала.

Шин смотрел ей вслед, пока не стихли удаляющиеся шаги, ковырнул раз-другой рис, отложил палочки и кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

Курода и Киетаро повернулись.

_...Была - не была. _

Он сделал глубокий вдох и решительно поднял голову.

\- Курода-сан, мне нужно с вами поговорить.

Глава клана Оэдо опустил чашечку на стол и снова едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Я весь внимание.

* * *

Кие-сан лучился и облизывался, как кот, от пуза и совершенно безнаказанно наевшийся сметаны.

\- За такое определенно надо выпить! - он налил саке Шину и боссу, и Шин принял у него бутыль, чтобы наполнить в ответ и его сакадзуки. - Хе-хе-хе... Наконец-то набрался смелости!.. Ну, теперь-то наш Рыжий Львенок действительно имеет полное право называться Рыжим Львом! Повезло Хозяйке с женихом!..

\- Я вообще-то пока не... - пробормотал Шин, не рассчитывая в глубине души, что его услышат, не говоря уж о том, что послушают: вообще-то он еще не сватался, а только попросил у ее деда разрешения встречаться, но раз уж так повернулось, почему бы и не...

\- Как время-то, время-то летит... - Кие-сан пустил слезу и тут же компенсировал потерю жидкости глотком сакэ. - Вроде вчера только мне до пупка кулаком не доставала, а глянь-ка - невеста уже...

\- А с Кумико ты уже говорил? - поинтересовался глава семьи Курода, словно не слыша причитаний своего первого помощника.

\- С Ям... Куми...ко, - имя выговорилось с трудом, - пока нет, но...

\- Хм-м... - Курода Рюичиро разжег трубку, затянулся и выпустил тонкую струйку дыма. Шин, будто завороженный, смотрел, как свиваются и растворяются в воздухе сизые завитки, поэтому не заметил ни проницательно-одобрительного взгляда, которым окинул его босс, ни вспыхнувшей в этом взгляде улыбки. - А мне-то, старому, всегда казалось, что такие вещи сначала решаются между влюбленными, а сватать идут уже потом...

У Шина покраснела переносица и уши.

\- Просто.. я... я хотел сначала... - промямлил он и тут же себя за это возненавидел.

\- Да все в порядке, Рыжий Лев! Ты скажешь, Хозяйка согласится - а она согласится, согласится, уж можешь мне поверить! - и дело в шляпе! Хорош мяться - пей давай!

Шин, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни градуса, выплеснул себе в горло налитую Кие-саном очередную порцию сакэ и замер в ожидании судьбоносного ответа.  
Курода посмотрел на волнующегося паренька, изо всех сил старающегося свое волнение скрыть, и улыбнулся.

\- Это только ваш выбор. И если Кумико будет счастлива с тобой, а ты с ней, порадуюсь и я, и ее родители, царствие им небесное. Но вот что скажет твоя семья? Ведь Кумико - не простая девушка, а твой отец, как-никак...

\- ...отец от меня отрекся, - возразил Шин и смутился собственной грубости: перебить на полслове главу клана!.. - Простите. У меня больше нет семьи. И я уже выбрал и женщину, и жизнь.

\- Как сказано-то, а? - Кие-сан хлопнул кулаком по ладони. - «И женщину, и жизнь»!.. Умеешь ты излагать, Рыжий Лев! - он в очередной раз шлепнул Шина, сразу почувствовавшего себя идиотом, по спине - чуть сильней, чем это следовало бы сделать. Быть там наутро синяку. - Босс, глянь, какая смена нам подросла! Нет, это дело надо как следует отметить!

Жестом фокусника Кие-сан извлек из-за спины очередную полуведерную - других тут не держали - бутыль с мутной жидкостью взамен уже опустевшей.

\- Ну-ка, протрем ей глазки...

Шин обреченно подставил свою чашечку, а Курода Рюичиро задумчиво выпустил еще одну струйку дыма.

\- Пожалуй, - задумчиво он. - Только вот что... Подай-ка мне другую сакадзуки...

Шин видел, как напряглась спина Кие-сана и каким взглядом он посмотрел на босса поверх бутыли.

\- Ту самую? - уточнил он вполголоса и, получив подтверждающий кивок, исчез в соседней комнате, вернувшись с деревянной коробочкой в руках, откуда с величайшей предосторожностью достал невзрачную на первый взгляд чашечку для сакэ, которую и поставил перед Куродой.

Тот расправил плечи, сразу обретя величественность, положенную главе клана, и Шин, почувствовав, что сейчас произойдет что-то очень важное, тоже весь подобрался. Кие-сан серьезно и торжественно наполнил сакадзуки, Курода пригубил сакэ и протянул чашечку Шину, жестом дав понять, что тот должен сделать то же самое. Шин отпил, испытывая чувства, мягко говоря, странные - слишком уж все это походило на какой-то обряд.

\- Ну вот, Шин-кун, теперь ты не можешь говорить, что у тебя нет семьи, - улыбнулся Курода. - Теперь все мы – твоя семья.

Шин вспыхнул, но не успел сказать ни единого слова, как Кие-сан снова расплылся в довольной улыбке и хлопнул его по спине так, что чуть дух не вышиб.

\- И наш Рыжий Лев теперь на полных правах имеет право называться молодым господином семьи Курода!.. За это тоже надо выпить! Однозначно!..

\- Ой, надо выпить, надо... - в дверях возникла выжатая, как лимон, Янкуми. - За что, кстати, пьем? - Киетаро открыл рот, но она не дала ему и слова вставить: - Налей и мне, Кие-сан, нужно нервы успокоить, а то зашибу кого-нибудь ненароком...

\- Как в полиции? - останавливая взглядом не в меру говорливого помощника, спросил Курода.

\- Не спрашивай, дедуль. Все нервы истрепали. Мои болваны курили в неположенном месте, а когда им велели убираться, кинули непотушенные сигареты в ближайшую мусорку. Разумеется, она загорелись. Им бы заткнуться, не говоря уж про извиниться, - так ведь нет: начали препираться с обслугой, потом еще и подрались... Господи, это никогда не кончится... Стой-стой, Кие-сан, мне не надо в блюдечко, я не кошка! Налей в стакан - по-человечески! Эй, а что тут делает эта сакадзуки? - нахмурилась она, указывая на чашечку, из которой только что пили ее дед и Шин.

\- Да вот, показывал Шин-куну нашу фамильную реликвию, - не моргнув глазом, сказал Курода, снова не дав возликовавшему было Киетаро и рта раскрыть. - Убери-ка ее на место, не дай бог, разобьется... А ты, Киетаро, не сиди - разливай, разливай...

Разошлись уже заполночь. Первым откланялся босс, сославшись, что старикам нужен покой, и со смехом отмахнувшись от кинувшихся разубеждать его в том внучки и Кие-сана. Потом, после очередного стаканчика, начала клевать носом Кумико, и Киетаро с многозначительными прихмыкиванием предложил Шину проводить Хозяйку баиньки.

Подозревая, что дело нечисто, Шин забросил ее руку себе на плечо, подхватил поперек талии и в четыре ноги, считая две ее заплетающиеся, они худо-бедно доковыляли до комнаты, где Кумико ждал расстеленный заботливыми руками Тецу футон.

Он осторожно опустил ее на постель.

Она выглядела такой беззащитной... Такой теплой... И манящей...

Шин сглотнул ком в горле.

\- Спо...спокойной ночи... - пробормотал он.

\- Ши-и-ин... - пробормотала она сквозь дрему и пошарила вокруг себя руками. - Ты где?.. Холодно...

А вот Шину, наоборот, было очень жарко. И не только выпитое сакэ послужило тому причиной.

Как же хотелось откликнуться на ее зов, но он не сомневался - Кие-сан предложил это неспроста и наверняка сейчас во все глаза наблюдает за происходящим.  
\- Ну Ши-и-ин... - опять позвала Кумико.

Он накинул поверх одеяла плед и попятился к двери, пока еще были силы сопротивляться разгорающемуся все жарче желанию согреть ее всеми способами, которые подсказывало ему воображение, не слишком искушенное в делах телесных.

\- Ну как? - по-свойски подмигнул Кие-сан, карауливший его в коридоре. - Уложил?

_...Кто бы сомневался. _

\- Конечно.

Под озадаченным, можно даже сказать, даже озабоченным взглядом Киетаро Шин развернулся, намереваясь идти к себе.

\- Спокойной ночи, Кие-сан.

\- Обожди, Рыжий Лев! Какой-такой спокойной ночи, зачем сразу спокойной ночи? Вечер только начался! И настоящие мужчины в это время не в дом идут, а из дома выходят! Особенно в такой важный день! Или ты не настоящий мужчина?

* * *

...Почему, почему он вечно ухитряется отыскать мое слабое место и втравить в очередную авантюру?.. - грыз себя Шин, следом за Кие-саном перешагивая порог заведения, чья переливающаяся розовым и золотым вывеска и название «Вечный рай» не оставляли маневра для толкования рода его деятельности.

\- Девочки! - взревел Кие-сан, распахнув объятия ринувшейся навстречу им стайке барышень. - Золотые вы мои!.. Соскучились по папочке, а?

За вырезами декольте зашуршали купюры, и девицы радостно завизжали, кидаясь «папочке» на шею и через плечо окидывая вопросительно-одобрительными взглядами перетаптывающегося за его спиной Шина.

Самый лучший столик, самая лучшая выпивка, самые красивые девочки - все это появилось как по взмаху волшебной палочки. Кие-сан шепнул что-то той, что сидела у него на коленях, поддержав это парой банкнот, перекочевавших из его кармана под ее чулочную подвязку, и барышня перепорхнула на колени к Шину, начав поглаживать его по шее и запустив свою нежную и умелую ручку за ворот его рубашки. Шин окаменел, словно это была не рука, а готовая в любой момент укусить гадюка.

\- Какой милый ма-альчик... Застенчивый... - она нежно провела ноготками ему по груди. Шина передернуло. - И молоденький... - захихикала и погладила по щеке.

Он оттолкнул ее ладонь.

\- Зачем вы меня сюда привели, Кие-сан?

Но вместо ответа Киетаро, на каждом колене которого поместились по две девицы, сунул ему в руку пузатый фужер с плещущейся на дне золотистой жидкостью, сам взял такой же и одним духом опустошил. Ноздри у него раздулись и сладострастно затрепетали.

Шин, меж тем, уворачивался от губ сидящей на его колене красотки, но не всегда успешно - она все же смогла сочно чмокнуть его в район уха, чуть не оглушив.

\- Кие-сан, я же вам уже говорил - я не!.. - Шин начал сатанеть.

\- Э-эй, красавчик... Если Кие-сан выпил, надо тоже пить, а то это невежливо, - промурлыкала вторая барышня, подкравшаяся к Шину сзади. Перегнувшись через спинку дивана, она навалилась грудью ему на плечо, продемонстрировав свои прелести во всей их упругой красе, и запустила обе руки под его почему-то уже расстегнутую до пояса рубашку.

Шин задергался, пытаясь высвободиться, но Кие-сан с ухмылкой погрозил ему пальцем:

\- Слушайся девочек, Шин-тян, не то они обидятся!..

\- Оби-идимся!.. - русалочьим хором пропели «девочки».

Фужер сам собой оказался у губ, и Шину, как он ни мотал головой, пришлось отхлебнуть обжегшую ему горло и рот жидкость; после чего, отцепив от себя руки второй (судя по тому, как обратился к ней Кие-сан, Аюми), он попытался - безрезультатно - стряхнуть с колен первую (Хикари) и снова воззвал к старшему товарищу, сейчас полностью поглощенному угадыванием, какого цвета трусики на девице, что ладошками закрыла ему глаза.

\- Кие-сан, я ухожу!

\- О... Розовые! Угадал? Покажи-ка... Угадал!.. Ты что-то спрашивал, Шин-тян?.. Зачем, говоришь, мы сюда пришли?.. Ну-ну, не бузи - присядь-ка... Видите, девочки, какой у вас сегодня гость?

\- Ви-идим! - пропел русалочий хор, поедая Шина глазами.

\- И не знает пока, зачем к девочкам ходят!

Взрыв смеха стал ответом. Шин почувствовал всплеск горячего унижения.

\- Да пошли вы...

Уже не сдерживаясь, он спихнул с себя девиц, встал и начал торопливо застегиваться, не собираясь тут задерживаться ни секунду.

\- Обожди, Рыжий Лев! - уже совсем другим тоном сказал Кие-сан и поманил Шина пальцем, а когда тот наклонился, шепнул ему в самое ухо: - Хочешь сказать, на женщин тебе плевать? А кто-то вроде сегодня сватался или мне показалось, а?.. Язык-то у тебя, слов нет, хорошо подвешен и котелок тоже варит, а как со всем остальным, а?.. Или ты действительно считаешь, будто я могу отдать нашу Кумико-тян тому, кто не знает, откуда дети берутся? У меня глаз наметан - ты ж у нас еще девственник, поди, и целоваться-то толком не умеешь...

\- Я... я!.. Я умею целоваться! - во весь голос возмутился Шин и сам понял, что уже пьян.

Заявление потонуло во всеобщем ликовании.

\- Пра-авда?.. А ну-ка... - пропела Хикари.

Видимо, реакция у него тоже замедлилась, иначе как объяснить, что спохватился и отвел возмущенный взгляд от Кие-сана он только тогда, когда почувствовал у себя во рту ее язык, отдающий земляничной жвачкой.

Шин ненавидел вкус земляники. Его сразу начало мутить.

\- Ой, ну кто ж так целуется!.. - Аюми оттолкнула Хикари, уронила Шина обратно на диван, запрокинула ему голову и принялась демонстрировать свои умения.

\- Пус...пустите!.. - рванулся было Шин, но оказался остановлен стальной рукой Кие-сана:

\- Сиди, приятель. И вы, девочки, уймитесь, уймитесь... - Шин перевел было дух, однако стоило прозвучать следующей фразе, как внутри у него все похолодело: - Успеете еще. Сегодня он весь ваш.

\- КИЕ-САН!

\- Что главное в мужчине, Рыжий Лев? Запомни: умение обращаться с женщиной - вот что делает мужчину настоящим мужчиной. Вот скажи как на духу: уверен, что нашей Хозяйке будет с тобой хорошо? Уверен, будто знаешь, что куда вставлять?.. Ведь она же старше тебя... - Кие-сан сделал многозначительную паузу. - Понимаешь, о чем я?

Если у Шина и существовали больные места, то этот удар попал в самое чувствительное. Крыть было нечем - он схватил стоящий на столе фужер и допил его одним махом. Желудок обожгло - выдохнув, Шин удивился, что изо рта у него не вырвалось пламя.

\- Ну, девочки, полагаюсь на вас! Научите его всему, что положено знать настоящему мужчине!.. Рыжему Льву это скоро понадобится!

Разноцветная хихикающая волна подняла Шина с дивана и понесла по коридору мимо закрытых и открытых дверей - дальше, дальше, еще дальше, пока не вплеснулась в комнату и не швырнула его на кровать, горячо нахлынув сверху. Разрываясь между желанием унести отсюда ноги и отчаянным осознанием, что Кие-сан прав, и когда у них с Янкуми дело дойдет до... до... - он отцепил от себя руку, вовсю шарящую в его уже расстегнутых штанах и вывернулся из-под очередного горячего рта, - ...до _этого_, то последнее, чего ему хочется, - предстать перед ней желторотым сопляком, Шин почти не сопротивлялся, к великой радости Хикари, стаскивающей с него штаны, и Аюми, с нетерпением ждущей своей очереди. Еще двое вытряхивали его из рубашки.

...«Старше тебя»... «Старше тебя»... - отдавалось колокольным звоном в голове Шина. - Что это значит?.. На что он намекал?.. Возможно... - горло перехватило, - возможно, у нее уже что-то было?.. Кто-то... был?..

Кие смотрел на вяло барахтающегося на кровати Рыжего Льва, которого уже высвободили из одежды и теперь вовсю занимались бельем, параллельно работая над тем, чтобы, когда это случится, он уже был в полной боеготовности. Положа руку на сердце, Кие-сан с удовольствием поменялся бы с ним местами, уж больно мученическим было у Рыжего Льва лицо. Даже обидно, вон ведь и девочки как стараются, а все...кхм... без толку...

Но робкий писк сострадания был заглушен гласом долга.

У Хозяйки должно быть все самое лучшее. И мужчина тоже. Особенно мужчина. Лучший. Во всех отношениях.

Кие-сан снова взглянул на поле деятельности и, взяв из вазы у кровати три презерватива, кинул их на кровать.

_...Самый лучший. _

\- Давай, парень, я в тебя верю, - он немного подумал, и к бьющемуся под полуголыми девицами Рыжему Льву полетело еще два. - Давай уж, не подведи... - Кие-сан осторожно прикрыл дверь с той стороны и сжал кулак. - Давай!..

Даже сквозь хмельное марево Шин понимал, что долго не продержится. И еще – что выхода из ловушки нет. Ему отсюда не сбежать. Не в таком виде. И не в таком состоянии.

Перед мысленным взором, тоже почему-то мутным, возникла Ямагучи - еще из школьных времен, в красном спортивном костюме и со здоровенным транспортиром в руке.

\- Если выхода нет, сделай его!.. - воскликнула она, вскинув транспортир в воздух, и Шин из последних сил вывернулся и сел.

Точно.

Выход есть!

\- Стойте!.. - рявкнул он таким голосом, что девушки и правда остановились. - Я... Я хочу... Давайте выпьем! Эй, как там тебя... - сейчас, голые, они были все на одно лицо. - Наливай!..

Потом они пили, потом его снова пытались тискать, и он отпихивал очередное присосавшееся к его рту создание, чтобы продезинфицироваться алкоголем. К счастью, все случилось довольно быстро: не успел он «отполировать» сакэ с бренди выпитой единым духом четвертой банкой пива, как мир закачался... помутнел... Последнее воспоминание Шина - кто-то толкал ему прямо в горло язык, отдающий земляничным вкусом.

_Какая... гадость... _

И тут все исчезло.


	2. Chapter 2

Кие-сан, зевая и почесываясь, шел по коридору. В голове слегка гудело после вчерашних возлияний, зато в чреслах наблюдалась приятная легкость. Это ощущение, а также мысль о том, куда он сейчас направлялся, а именно в номер, где Рыжий Львенок остался накануне в компании самых очаровательных и умелых шлюшек заведения, вызывали у него улыбку. Киетаро верил - пацан не подкачал, ведь Рыжий Лев из тех, кто не подводит в серьезных вещах, а что может быть серьезней замужества Хозяйки и появления четвертого, а там, глядишь, и пятого босса клана Оэдо? Надо будет порасспросить девочек, каков он в постели: в конце концов, Хозяйка заслуживает самого лучшего: чтобы со знаком качества во всех местах!

Дверь, за которой накануне осталась развеселая компания, была приоткрыта. Это Кие-сану не понравилось. Когда он вошел внутрь, представшее его глазам зрелище понравилось ему еще меньше: прикрытый до подбородка простыней и, судя по очертаниям тела, совершенно голый, Рыжий Лев навзничь лежал поперек кровати. Один. Его вид и запах, стоящий в комнате, красноречиво свидетельствовал, что он мертвецки пьян. По всему полу валялись банки из-под пива. Там же лежали неиспользованные презервативы.

Все... - Кие-сан пересчитал, - ...пять.

\- Ты что, с ума сошел? - он схватил Шина за плечи и тряхнул так, что у того чуть не оторвалась голова. Шин, однако, продолжал спать. - А предохраняться-то кто будет?! Они ж все-таки... Эй, Рыжий Лев! Да очнись же!

Кие-сан снова затряс Шина, и простыня поползла вниз, сняв все вопросы по поводу контрацепции: на груди у потенциального жениха внучки третьего босса клана Оэдо красовалась надпись губной помадой: «Не встал».

...- Ну и ну... Вот ведь беда-а-а... Вот ведь беда-а-а... - не замечая, что повторяет это, как заводной, уже в сотый раз, пробормотал Кие-сан и покосился на Шина, который в данный момент растекся рядом с ним на заднем сиденье автомобиля, везущего их домой. - Ну и ну... Вот ведь беда - такой молодой, а уже... Шин-тян, эй, Шин-тян!.. Да очнись ты!.. - Шин со стоном отмахнулся, но Киетаро не отстал, пока он не открыл левый глаз и не развернул его в нужном направлении. Дождавшись, когда в глазу появится проблеск разума, Кие-сан спросил:

\- И давно у тебя это?..

Шин снова замычал - вопросительно, насколько можно было понять. С другой стороны, с учетом его вида, это запросто могло быть стоном боли.

\- Хреново тебе, да?.. Это тебе еще не хреново - хреново будет завтра, а сейчас ты пока просто пьяный... И давно у тебя с этим проблемы? - для доходчивости Кие-сан помог себе жестом.

\- Ммм... - Шин мотнул головой. Хотя, возможно, голова сама мотнулась на особо крутом повороте. - Н'каких... - Шин сглотнул подступившую к горлу тошноту, - ...пр... пр'мблем... - сделав над собой нечеловеческое усилие, закончил он и поморщился: запах изо рта шел такой, что он и сам его чувствовал.

\- Как же нет? А у кого... - начал Кие-сан, но тут какой-то не в меру ретивый пешеход ринулся чуть ли не под колеса их машины, и водитель вдарил по тормозам. Машину, а соответственно, и ее содержимое, тряхнуло, и не самый цензурный остаток фразы Кие-сан проорал Шину прямо в ухо.

\- Не...н'правда!.. - щеки Шина, зеленоватого оттенка, нарядно расцветились ярко-красными пятнами. - Вс...встает!..

\- А почему тогда... - и Кие-сан снова наклонился к его уху.

\- П'тому... Я же не... жы...жывотное!.. - Шин нашарил кнопку на дверце и открыл окно. От ударившего в лицо холодного воздуха стало чуть легче. Во всяком случае, он смог не только вспоминать нужные слова, но и, худо-бедно, складывать их во фразы: - Говорил же - не... могу я так!.. В таком... месте!..

\- А чем место-то тебе не угодило?.. Хорошее место, и девочки хорошие!.. Чистенькие!

Шин застонал и схватился обеими руками за голову:

\- Как вы не... - изо рта вырвался очередной алкогольный выхлоп, и он содрогнулся. Больше никакого спиртного. Никогда. - ...не понимаете!.. Я люблю _ее _.. Я не какой-то... озабоченный... И... и не могу... с другими... - сдавленно закончил он, молясь, чтобы этот разговор, эта поездка и этот день закончились как можно скорей - лучше немедленно - и были тут же стерты из памяти. Вместе с днем вчерашним, обрывки которого, всплывая в памяти, вызывали у него новые приступы тошноты.

Кие-сан смотрел на Шина с благоговением, с каким верующий взирает на статую Будды, обнаруженную где-нибудь в непроходимых джунглях Непала. Шин, которого до кучи пробил холодный пот, пошарил в карманах в поисках платка и обнаружил нечто, что не смог идентифицировать наощупь. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказалось презервативом.

Со вкусом земляники.

\- Рыжий Лев... Да ты... - Киетаро хотел уважительно хлопнуть Шина по плечу, но удержался: слишком уж странным у того вдруг стал цвет лица.

\- Кие-сан... - пробормотал Шин. - Кажется, меня сейчас стошн...

Ык.

* * *

В приоткрытую дверь комнаты, где обитал Шин, был виден разложенный футон, на котором лежал Савада собственной персоной. Вернее, лежало его практически бездыханное тело, ибо душа сейчас была далеко-далеко, блуждая, по-видимому, в краях столь же отдаленных, сколь и прекрасных. И возвращаться на грешную землю она пока не желала, лишь единожды заглянув в тленную свою обитель: чтобы схватить за руку Кумико, в поисках смертельных ранений торопливо расстегивающую на ней, обители, рубашку, и едва слышно, обдав ее сшибающим с ног запахом перегара (ага, вот почему окно нараспашку!), простонать:

\- Девочки... Больше не надо... Не там...

_Девочки?.. БОЛЬШЕ? ТАМ?!_

_Опять?! _

Зная отношения Шина с женщинами, вернее, полное отсутствие таковых, - подумала Кумико, безжалостно вычеркивая себя из «женщин», а свои взаимоотношения с бывшим подшефным - из «отношений», - можно не сомневаться: без Кие-сана дело не обошлось.

Она повнимательней присмотрелась к распростертому перед ней телу, снова впавшему в пьяную кому, и почувствовала прилив бешенства: конечно же, это не синяки и не ссадины! Это засосы и следы помады!

\- КИЕ-САН! - разнеслось по дому, и адресат, наслаждавшийся на заднем дворе зимним закатом и стаканчиком минеральной воды, сжался. - Тецу! Минору! Ко мне! - рявкнула она на одном дыхании, и не думая понижать голос: Саваде сейчас все равно без разницы, а если не без разницы, то поделом ему. Верным товарищам, хорошо знающим, какова Хозяйка во гневе, оставалось только уповать, что не они являлись тому причиной. - Растопить баню! Живо! И подготовьте додзе!

Тецу посмотрел на Минору. Минору посмотрел на Тецу. На заднем дворе Кие-сан печально попрощался с тихим закатом и одним духом допил оставшуюся минеральную воду.

В бане, где Шин, принесенный туда Минору, собственно и очнулся, он понял несколько вещей: во-первых, вода действительно способна творить чудеса, возвращая в мир живых даже покойников. Во-вторых, вчерашний план, судя по всему, удался на славу и, в-третьих, он измазан помадой даже _там_, и - видят боги! - Шину даже думать не хотелось, как она _там_ очутилась.

Он поблагодарил принесшего подогретое полотенце и чашку травяного чая Тецу и получил в ответ полный такого сострадания взгляд, что в душе затеплилось подозрения.

Интуиция редко его подводила.

Тренировочная одежда вместо джинсов и майки, мягкое, но неуклонное подталкивание в спину и не принесшие успеха попытки объяснить, что, раз уж он сегодня прогулял университет, ему нужно срочно готовиться к коллоквиуму по гражданскому праву - в итоге вместо своей комнаты Шин оказался на пороге додзе, где поджидала Ямагучи, в глазах которой полыхали отблески адского пламени. За ее спиной переминался с ноги на ногу Минору, а у стенки с философским выражением лица сидел Кие-сан, прекрасно понимавший, что сейчас их будут бить. И, возможно - нет, скорее всего, - больно.  
Надо сказать, Кие-сану Шин тоже имел сказать пару слов. Однако сделать это не успел, потому что коротким жестом, едва не проломив Шину грудную клетку, Янкуми сунула ему в руки боккен и ледяным тоном скомандовала:

\- Становись!

«Держись, Рыжий Лев!» - сказала смиренная улыбка Кие-сана.

И Шин держался. Причем гораздо дольше, чем сам от себя ожидал. Правда, после пятого удара по плечу ноги загудели, да так, что он испугался - того и гляди, колени подогнутся, и он растянется на полу, как только что научившийся ползать щенок. И все же следующий удар он блокировать успел, хоть и неудачно - Янкуми тут же приложила его еще раз, Шин плюхнулся на живот и вскрикнул от неожиданности и унижения, когда почувствовал пару весьма чувствительных ударов деревянным мечом по заднице.

\- Ну вот, я слегка разогрелась, - спокойным - СЛИШКОМ спокойным - ПУГАЮЩЕ СПОКОЙНЫМ голосом сказала Кумико. - Тецу! Минору! Убрать Саваду!

Шин скорбно вздохнул.

\- Ну, что, Кие-сан, давайте теперь по-настоящему.

Шину показалось, будто его выдрали еще раз.

Киетаро со вздохом поднялся, взвесил на ладони деревянный меч и встал на позицию, прислушиваясь к ощущению теплого соснового пола под ногами - возможно, последнему, что он чувствовал в своей жизни.

Ну надо же! Кто бы мог подумать, что Хозяйка такая ревнивая...

* * *

Он не подозревал, что это окажется так сложно. И так просто.

Он сказал: «Прости». Он сказал что любит ее. Снова. Он назвал ее по имени. И она нехотя, но все же улыбнулась в ответ.

Он еще раз назвал ее по имени - теперь вопросительно. И она кивнула: конечно можно, разве я не говорила?

Он вздохнул и потрепал ее по голове, как любила делать она. И она не оттолкнула его руку.

Он сказал, что хочет быть с ней всегда. И она потупилась.

Он спросил, поняла ли она его вопрос. И она озадаченно склонила голову.

Он обреченно вздохнул. И сказал еще раз. Открытым текстом.

Она не произнесла «да», что могло бы означать согласие.

Она не произнесла «нет», что в итоге тоже могло бы означать согласие.

Она воскликнула: «Что?! Ты свихнулся, Савада!». Она растерянно засмеялась. Она попятилась. Она покраснела. Она удивилась. Она испугалась.

Он приложил палец к ее губам.

Он сказал: «Шин».

Он сказал: «Я люблю».

Он сказал: «Я не уйду».

Он сказал: «Я не отпущу тебя».

Он сказал: «Я не отдам тебя».

Он сказал: «Ты меня любишь».

Сказал, а не спросил.

Она пыталась возразить. Она пыталась убедить их обоих, что это невозможно.

Она напомнила про возраст. И он развернул ее к зеркалу, чтобы она увидела: за ее спиной стоит не мальчишка, а мужчина.

Она сказала, что она не та женщина, которая ему нужна. И он возразил, что она ничего не понимает в женщинах.

Она сказала, что это не та жизнь, которой он должен жить. И он возразил, что в состоянии сам решить, кому должен и чего хочет.

Она сказала, что это сложная работа. И он возразил, что не глупее Шинохары.

Она сказала, что это грязная работа. И он возразил, что не боится грязи.

Она сказала, что его семья будет против. И он возразил, что его семья - здесь.

У нее кончились аргументы, и она умолкла.

И тогда он спросил, хочет ли она, чтобы он был рядом. Не бывший ученик, не сын полицейского, не будущий адвокат их семьи. Просто он. Савада Шин. Он спросил, любит ли она его.

И она сказала: «Шин».

И еще сказала: «Да».

* * *

Киетаро окончательно пришел в себя только день на третий. Дышать полной грудью пока, правда, было больновато - как-никак, трещина в ребре, и смеяться он тоже не мог. Но до смеха ли сейчас, когда такое творится?!

Он предчувствовал ждущие его великие деяния, а ничто так не ускоряет процесс выздоровления, как это самое предчувствие, что судьбы всего мира и отдельно взятых людей лежат в твоих руках. Особенно если это судьбы Хозяйки и Рыжего Льва. Киетаро собирался расставить все точки над «и», дабы удостовериться, что ни семье Курода, ни клану Оэдо, ни Хозяйке лично не придется ни о чем жалеть. Это был его долг - не только как члена клана, но и как человека, заменившего ей отца.

Он поудобней устроился за низеньким столиком и полюбовался театром грядущих военных действий, где ему предстояло одержать победу над...

Над чем или кем Кие-сан собирался одерживать победу, он пока не сформулировал. Но да это и неважно.

Главное - рекогносцировка.

Проводить ее предстояло за накрытым столом.

Правильно накрытым столом.

Он потянул носом. Желудок в ответ заурчал, но Кие-сан намеку не внял. Он ждал. Если нужно, он будет ждать вечность, но в том нет необходимости - вот-вот вернется из школы Хозяйка, и при помощи одной маленькой помощницы (он любовно погладил гладкий бок бутылки сакэ) вопросы найдут свои ответы. Благо, никто не прервет их беседу - босс с командой убыл на горячий источник, оставив его, Киетаро, на хозяйстве, Тецу с Минору уже поужинали и возятся где-то на заднем дворе - скоро весна, пора приводить дом в порядок, а Рыжий Лев...

Киетаро почесал в затылке, и поморщился - стоило поднять руку, бок опять прострелила боль.

...Рыжий Лев сегодня будет поздно - сам вчера говорил что-то насчет каких-то тестов. Тем не менее, лучше бы поторопиться.

\- Я дома!.. - топот босых ног, и на пороге возникла Кумико, которую Кие-сан встретил искренней, хотя и не лишенной некой хитринки улыбкой.

\- С возвращением! Ты как раз вовремя, Хозяйка, а то я уж думал, придется одному с этим управляться...

\- О-о... - она с предвкушением потерла руки. - С ума сойти!.. Я голодна, как... - стряхивая с плеча куртку, Кумико подцепила дольку квашеной редьки и блаженно захрустела.

\- Обожди, давай сначала выпьем... Благо, повод есть... - Киетаро многозначительно подвигал бровью, подал ей полную чашечку и передал бутылку, чтобы она могла налить и ему. - Ходят слухи, Рыжий Лев сделал тебе предложение?..

Ее рука дрогнула, и сакэ плеснуло на стол.

\- А... а вы откуда... - она покраснела.

\- Земля слухами полнится, - подпустил он туману. С удовольствием выпил, закусил соленой сливкой. Кумико ждала с чашкой в руке, и Кие-сан сдался: - Ну, Рыжий Лев дело знает. Все сделал по правилам: сначала к родне сходил, а потом уже к тебе.

\- Так вы уже давно!.. - и тут все сложилось: и смущение Шина тем вечером, и улыбка дедушки, и сияющая, как начищенный пятак, физиономия Кие-сана... Появление той самой сакадзуки тоже разом обрело смысл. - Его приняли в семью?.. - спросила она совсем другим тоном.

\- Ну уж, пришлось бы, рано или поздно, - Киетаро потянулся к бутылке. - Давай, Хозяйка! За твою счастливую семейную жизнь!

\- Какого черта! - Кумико вскочила. - Как вы могли?.. А почему меня не... Ведь он же...

\- ...кто? - приподнял бровь Кие-сан. Э-эх, сейчас сакэ совсем остынет. - Он уже давно совершеннолетний, а что до возраста, так повзрослей наших Тецу с Минору будет, даром что они такие лбы-переростки... И потом, когда он станет твоим мужем... - Кие-сан пожал плечами.

_...Мужем... _

\- Просто... просто...

Кумико смущенно села. Кие-сан снова вложил сакадзуки ей в руку и проследил, чтобы на этот раз сакэ дошло по назначению.

\- Пора составлять списки гостей, нэ? И подарками запасаться... - Киетаро сделал паузу и снова разлил. - Что скажешь насчет коляски, Кумико-чян?.. - он гоготнул и сразу скривился от боли в груди.

Черт, тяжелая рука у Хозяйки...

\- Кие-сан!

\- Да ладно, что стесняться-то! Дела сердечные - они такие... Сядь, сядь... Закусывай... Ну, давай еще по одной, - за любовь, так-скать...

\- Погодите, дайте хоть передохнуть, - от сакэ в желудке стало горячо, и Кумико торопливо залила разгорающийся пожар мисо.

\- От чего тут передыхать-то? - Кие-сан удивленно поднял брови и бутылку. - И потом, за такое грех не выпить!..

После очередной стопочки Кумико принялась за курицу с лапшой. Кие-сан подождал еще немного - чтоб взяло покрепче.

Ее щеки раскраснелись.

И еще по одной.

Она расстегнула кофту.

И еще.

Кумико говорила все громче и, рассказывая, как ловила сегодня в игровом центре своих обалдуев, отправившихся туда вместо уроков, начала для наглядности размахивать руками, столкнув со стола тарелку – ладно, пустую.

Похоже, можно.

\- И все-таки хороший он парень, Рыжий Лев, - откидываясь к стене, заметил Кие-сан будто невзначай. - Мне сразу понравился. Толковый. Решительный. А уж упрямый какой... Сколько он за тобой ходил? Три года? Нет - четыре, и добился своего! Уважаю таких парней - настоящий якудза!..

\- Вот это - последнее, чего бы мне хотелось!.. - Кумико хлопнула по столу ладонью. Посуда зазвенела. - Все вы, Кие-сан! «Рыжий Лев», «молодой господин»... Заморочили парню голову... Жил бы спокойно - так нет...

Она тоже откинулась к стене и благосклонно приняла еще один стаканчик.

\- ...и голова у него варит, и кулаками махать умеет, - не моргнув глазом, продолжал нахваливать Шина Кие-сан. - А с этим делом у него как?.. Порядок, нет?

\- С которым?..

\- Ну, с этим... - Кие-сан подвигал бровями. Видя недоумение в глазах, помог себе жестом, выразительно сжав правую руку в кулак и согнув ее в локте.

Кумико озадаченно посмотрела на него и повторила жест.

\- С мы...мышцами?..

Кие-сан утер пот со лба.

Кажется, Рыжему Льву не мешает посочувствовать.

Он откашлялся и объяснил. Как мог.

В последовавшей за этим продолжительной тишине Кие-сан имел возможность во всех подробностях наблюдать, как меняется выражение человеческого лица по мере развития шока. Недоуменная улыбка на губах Кумико застыла, потом медленно сползла, рот чуть приоткрылся; кровь полностью отлила от лица, чтобы тут же прихлынуть обратно. Она даже не покраснела, а побагровела, да так, что Киетаро, позабыв о своей первоначальной цели, до смерти перепугался, что наследницу семьи Курода сейчас хватит кондрашка.

Может, стоило выбрать другие выражения?..

В этот момент снова раздался звук открывшейся и закрывшейся двери, потом шаги, и в гостиной появился Савада.

\- О, с возвращением, Шин-тян! - опасливо косясь одним глазом на остекленевшую Кумико, радушно помахал рукой Кие-сан. - Долго жить будешь - мы тебя как раз вспоминали, вот буквально секунду назад. Правда, Хозяйка?.. Эй, Хозяйка!.. - повторил он с нажимом, видя, что та никак не отреагировала.

Шин посмотрел на нее, и у него тут же возникли вопросы о том, в каком контексте его тут вспоминали: такого странного выражения он не видел на ее лице с тех пор, как сразу после окончания школы признался ей в любви. Хотя нет - пожалуй, сейчас оно было еще более странным.

И у Шина имелись соображения, почему.

Он перевел взгляд на Кие-сана и скрипнул зубами. Ладно, с этим потом.

\- Эй, Кумико?.. - позвал он.

Она встрепенулась и медленно перевела взгляд на его лицо. Потом ее глаза медленно пропутешествовали ниже - на грудь... живот... Еще ниже. Где и замерли.

_С этим делом?.. _

Некстати вспомнилось кино, где они были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы смотреть на экран.

_К...кость?.. _

Ее взгляд остекленел. Шину стало не по себе: может, забыл застегнуть?..

Рука дернулась к штанам, пальцы пробежали по молнии, убедившись, что все в порядке. Кумико следила за его действиями с выражением глубочайшего ужаса на пунцовом лице.

\- Э-эй... C тобой все в поря...

Договорить Шин не успел, потому что она вдруг вскочила и опрометью кинулась вон из комнаты.

\- Ты куда, Хозяйка?.. - крикнул вслед Кие-сан.

Шин сорвался следом.

Киетаро подумал. Улыбнулся. Налил себе сакэ. Если он правильно оценивает ситуацию...

Он взглянул на часы.

_...да, четверти часа вполне хватит. _

За это время он успеет выпить еще и чаю.

А потом получит-таки ответ на свой вопрос.

* * *

Ей было жарко - так жарко, словно у нее поднялась температура. Сакэ ли, непристойные ли намеки (хотя какие уж тут намеки!) Кие-сана или же невероятно своевременное возвращение Шина стало тому причиной, а может, все вместе, - Кумико не знала, да и какая разница. Она почувствовала себя... _странно. _

И ей захотелось убежать от этого. И от себя.

А еще ей захотелось, чтобы он побежал за ней.

Савада никогда не обманывал ее ожиданий.

Однако сарай, в который она ввалилась, споткнувшись о, как выяснилось позже, оставленную Тецу (а может, Минору) метлу, в ее планы на вечер не входил. Равно как и полка, за которую она схватилась впотьмах, не устояв на ногах после обильного возлияния. Полка с коробками. И пустыми были далеко не все, как осознала она, дважды увидев зеленые звезды без телескопа.

\- Ямагучи!.. - найти ее оказалось совсем не сложно, с этим не справился бы только тот, кто родился глухим: грохот, звон, сдавленные чертыхания... - Эй, ты где? Черт!.. - Шин тоже споткнулся, но - трезвый, в отличие от нее, - смог удержаться на ногах. - Куда тебя занесло?.. - она завозилась, пытаясь подняться, он двинулся на звук, тут же ударившись коленом о пресловутую полку, лежащую поперек дороги, и снова выругался. - Эй, ты жива?

\- Жива... - отозвалась она голосом, показавшимся Шину странным.

\- Вот ведь... Чего на тебя нашло-то?.. Давай уже руку... - он пошарил в темноте.

Кумико, сопя, завозилась, однако двинулась не к нему, а почему-то от него; снова за что-то зацепилась, и на этот раз по голове получили оба. Ему повезло больше - это был тюк с каким-то тряпьем, Янкуми - судя по глухому стуку - меньше.

\- Твою мать!.. - непарламентски отозвалась она. - Я прибью Минору! Расшвырял тут...

Шин не смог удержать смешок.

\- Надо меньше пить, бестолочь. Однажды ты себе шею свернешь.

\- Вот кто бы говорил, - послышалась возня, что-то зашуршало. Кажется, она поднялась на ноги. - Зато я не окажусь вся в помаде и засосах, - язвительно добавила Янкуми.

\- Да уж, зато синяков будет хоть отбавляй, - парировал Шин.

\- Как и у тебя, если еще раз заявишься в таком виде.

Они помолчали.

Шин улыбнулся в темноту.

\- Эй... Да где ты тут?... Кумико...

Она почувствовала прикосновение к плечу - он все же отыскал ее. Пальцы проехались по руке вниз, к ладони, и ее как горячей волной окатило. В голове отходной молитвой зазвучали избранные места культурно-просветительской лекции Кие-сана, гулко отзываясь от отдаленных закоулков опустевшего черепа.

\- Кумико... - Шин почувствовал, как дрогнула ее рука, и крепче сжал пальцы. Ему нравилось называть ее по имени, хотя для этого пока приходилось делать над собой усилие. Но он надеялся, что скоро это пройдет. - Пойдем.

Под ногами хрустело.

\- Выше ноги, тут какая-то коробка... Дверь вон там... - он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда вторая ее рука коснулась его плеча.

\- Подожди... - она почувствовала прилив смелости. - Шин... - и потянула его к себе.

Искать выход сразу расхотелось. Он повернулся, споткнувшись о ту самую коробку, о которой только что ее предупреждал.

Она действительно была пьяна - не слишком сильно, чтобы не отдавать отчет в своих поступках, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы делать то, на что никогда бы не решилась на трезвую голову. Как например, первой его поцеловать. И если Шин и колебался, ответить или нет, то это было даже не мгновение, а полмгновения.

\- Я тебя люблю... Я тебя хочу, - произнести это в темноте оказалось так просто...

Все происходило совсем не так, как в комнате и даже не так, как в кино. Сейчас они были одни во всей вселенной, и когда его рука самовольно нырнула ей под футболку, она не оттолкнула его, как сделала бы еще утром, а...

...а провела ладонью по его груди...

_...Уверен, что нашей Хозяйке будет с тобой хорошо? _

Он прижал ее к себе.

**Уверен. **

Она протолкнула руку между их телами - и вниз, по животу...

Он шумно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, взял ее лицо в ладони. Нажал большим пальцем на подбородок, приоткрывая ее рот...

Торопливо дыша, она потянула его заправленную в брюки рубашку...

_...Уверен, будто знаешь, что куда вставлять? _

Его нога раздвинула ей колени.

**Уж не сомневайтесь. **

Пряжка ремня холодила ей пальцы, и от этого по спине бежали мурашки.

Он надвинул ее на свое бедро, чтобы она почувствовала...

...и тут он тоже почувствовал. Ее неуверенное прикосновение.

\- А-ах! - задохнулся Шин.

В следующие десять минут все трое - Ямагучи, Шин и Киетаро - кое-что осознали.

Шин - что рука у нее теплая и мягкая. А еще - что он убьет Кие-сана.

Кумико - что когда Савада так дышит, у нее подгибаются ноги. А еще - что она убьет Кие-сана.

Кие-сан, который как и планировал, явился с фонарем в поисках ответа на вопрос и сгинувшей в ночи парочки, как человек трезвомыслящий вопреки количеству употребленного спиртного, понял больше всех. Во-первых, что, если верить своим глазам - а им Кие-сан привык верить, - за Хозяйку можно не волноваться. И за будущее семьи Курода тоже.

Во-вторых, что если в следующий раз он не даст знать о своем приближении заранее, ему не поздоровится. И без того, похоже, в бинтах придется проходить дольше, чем он предполагал.

Ах да! И, в-третьих, - со свадьбой стоит поторопиться.

* * *

\- ЭЭЭ?! - взревели друзья на слова Шина. - Ни разу?!

Ему дорогого стоило бесстрастно повести плечами:

\- Она же из якудзы. У них с этим делом строго. Если б посчитали, что я ее обесчестил, даже свадьба бы не помогла.

\- Фига-а-ак... - потрясенно протянул Учи. - Погоди... Получается, она еще цел... Ой, извини, Шин! - он покосился на Шина и на всякий случай перефразировал: - ...еще девственница? Ведь до тебя у нее, по-любому...

\- Ясен пень - кто на такую поза... - фыркнул Минами. - Ой, извини, Шин!

\- Сколько ей сейчас? Двадцать четыре?

\- Двадцать пять, - поправил Учи Кума, появившийся в дверях с очередными порциями домашней лапши.

\- Тем более! - всплеснул руками Учи. - По-любому, целка-то задубе... Ой, извини, Шин!

\- Гы-гы, точно, без лома не обойде... Ой, извини, Шин!

Шин, решивший накануне свадьбы встретиться с друзьями - и не в фешенебельном ресторане, как предлагали Курода-сан и прочие, а в лапшевне Кумы, - уже начинал об этом сожалеть. Похоже, на нем решили отыграться за все годы его лидерства. И правда, в кои-то веки все они - даже Кума, к вящему унижению Шина - сумели его обставить. Он уже не по разу выслушал истории побед Учи и Минами, которые, если им верить, превзошли количеством и качеством всех существовавших когда-либо дон жуанов. Нода в ответ на «ладно тебе темнить, все знают, что ты завел себе какую-то цыпочку!» загадочно улыбался, и даже Кума, помявшись, признался, что у него есть девушка.

\- Правда, мы только начали встречаться, и у нас ничего не было! - добавил он торопливо, заметив, как засиял взгляд Учи, но Шину легче не стало.

\- О, приятель, ща я тебя научу!.. - Учи хлопнул Куму по могучему плечу и отбил руку. - Короче, знаешь, что главное с девственницами?..

Шин против воли навострил уши.

Через полчаса его теоретические познания о практических аспектах решения этой проблемы значительно расширились. Похоже, на деле все обстояло куда как сложней, чем ему казалось раньше. Сразу вспомнился Кие-сан, будь он неладен, со своими ежедневными предложениями «пойти поднабраться опыта, чтобы не ударить лицом в грязь».

\- У меня вообще корки были... Я, короче, так волновался, - прихлебывая пиво, рассказывал Учи с тем выражением лица, с каким обычно вспоминают о событиях босоногого детства - трогательных и далеких, - что в первый раз даже штаны снять не успел, а - опа! - кино-то уже кончилось!..

Окончание заглушил взрыв смеха. Шин вспомнил сарай и заставил себя криво улыбнуться.

\- А у меня, парни, прикиньте...

После Минами эстафетную палочку историй принял расколовшийся-таки Нода. Кума, виновато развел руками, и за него еще с одной «историей с печальным концом», хохоча над собственным каламбуром, выступил Учи, после чего все взгляды устремились на Шина.

\- Что? - спросил тот.

\- Твоя очередь, - подмигнул Минами. - Давай, колись.

\- Идиотизм, - отрезал Шин.

\- Да ладно тебе ломаться - чай, не девочка!.. - насел на него Учи. - По-любому, сегодня - последний день на свободе: завтра Янкуми прижмет тебя к ногтю, и забудешь... - он осекся, потому что Кума, смотрящий на Шина со странным выражением лица, пнул его в ногу.

\- Слышь, расскажи, какие они - телки, к которым якудза ходит, а? - тут же влез Минами. - Поди, высший сорт, пальчики оближешь.

Шин подумал о двух своих визитах «в заведения» и внутренне передернулся.

\- Ничего особенного, - произнес он самым равнодушным голосом.

Друзья, некоторое время подождав подробностей, поняли, что их не последует. Учи снова начал забивать эфир - эта история была из серии «уж полночь близится, а я, блин, все никак»:

\- ...так и не смог, прикиньте. Она уже уснула, а я все туда-сюда, туда-сюда, как заводной...

\- Эй, Шин-тян... - Кума тихонько тронул Шина за рукав. - Может, конечно, я неправ, но... У тебя ведь еще ничего не было?..

Учи осекся на полуслове, Минами поперхнулся лапшой и закашлялся так отчаянно, что она свесилась у него из носа, Нода уронил банку, которую как раз открывал, залив пивом джинсы.

\- Да ты, по-любому, гонишь, Кума!.. - очнулся Учи. - Чтобы наш Шин - и... - он посмотрел на Шина и замолчал. - Эй, Шин... - шепотом спросил он. - Ты ведь уже... Правда?..

Шин, чувствуя, что все-таки краснеет, постарался компенсировать это самым независимым выражением лица и самым равнодушным хмыканьем.

\- Ну, не было. И что с того?..

Дальше разговор почему-то пошел на пониженных тонах, будто у гроба покойника. Конечно же, по недолгому осмыслению это было расценено как очередное проявление непомерной крутости бывшего вожака, но - Шин-то видел - в глазах и интонациях друзей то и дело сквозило сострадание.

\- Конечно, это же наш Шин-тян! - неуверенным взглядом призывая остальных присоединиться, сказал Кума. - Он ведь не будет... абы с кем... Верно, Шин-тян? Верно?

Шину совершенно не улыбалось, что самый личный аспект его личной жизни вдруг оказался выставлен не просто на всеобщее обозрение, но и на всеобщее обсуждение. Как назло, из друзей, будто из рога изобилия, посыпались советы из серии «главное - не...» и все новые истории, так что на следующий день, закрыв за собой дверь роскошного номера для новобрачных в самом фешенебельном отеле (а что еще можно было ожидать от клана Оэдо?), Шин чувствовал себя более чем просто неспокойно.

Кумико - тоже.

\- Ну, наконец-то... - устало пробормотал он. - Думал, это никогда не кончится...

Они кивнула и на негнущихся от усталости и волнения ногах промаршировала к окну, где и замерла, глядя на свое отражение в темном стекле. Далеко-далеко внизу кипела вечерняя жизнь, на горизонте медленно поднимало свои разноцветные крылья колесо обозрения. Где-то там радостно напивались бессчетные гости.

_Там. _

А _здесь_, за ее спиной - совсем близко, совсем рядом - стоял Шин.

\- Не думал, что у вашего клана столько союзников...

\- Я и сама не думала, - честно призналась она. - Чуть с ума не сошла, так боялась кого-нибудь с кем-нибудь перепутать и назвать не тем именем...

Что-то зашуршало, и, оглянувшись, Кумико увидела валяющийся посреди роскошной, многозначительно роскошной кровати пиджак. Шин с остервенением сдирал с себя галстук.

\- Я в душ, - очень обыденно сообщил он.

Кумико очень хотелось последовать его примеру и снять уже это чертово вечернее платье, от которого все тело зудело, как от чесотки.

_Чертовы кружева. _

\- А...ага, - она так не и не могла заставить себя отцепиться от подоконника.

Расстегивая на ходу рубашку, он направился в ванную и спросил между прочим, словно о чем-то само собой разумеющемся:

\- Идешь?

\- А...ага...

Шин притормозил в явном ожидании.

Тут до нее дошло.

\- То есть... нет!.. Я попозже!

Он пожал плечами и исчез за дверью. Через некоторое время, в течение которого Кумико почему-то виделись его руки, разматывающие фундоси, зашумела вода.

Она вздрогнула и тут же снова сжалась. Сейчас все случится - чего она так хотела и так боялась. Она замужем.

_Замужем. _

Удивительно, что вообще нашелся мужчина, который посчитал ее привлекательной женщиной, вдвойне удивительней, что это - ее бывший выпускник. Учитывая их разницу в возрасте и положении, а также то, что, отправляясь работать в школу, она вовсе не собиралась выскакивать замуж за кого-нибудь из учащихся (она же не Фудзияма, чесслово!), и, наконец, то, насколько она была влюблена в Шинохару-сенсея, это было последним, чего она ожидала. Но Савада оказался чертовски упрям и настойчив.

_И теперь... _

Теперь она замужем, и впереди – их первая брачная ночь.

Кумико посмотрела на колесо обозрения, медленно катящееся над шумящим день и ночь Токио.

_Как же ему сказать?.. _

Вода в ванной стихла, и она снова дернулась, сжав край подоконника. Обрывки щедрых советов девочек из заведения Ясуэ-сан сшибались в ее голове и наскакивали друг на друга, путаясь, обмениваясь частями и превращаясь в пугающих монстров.

_...Вы не бойтесь, Хозяйка! С мужчиной управляться – проще, чем машину водить. Рычаг-то у него всего один, и никаких педалей!.. _

О-ой...

Внезапно Кумико захотелось, чтобы эта ночь оказалась в прошлом, и они с Шином могли бы уже просто жить. Она не подозревала, что он, стоящий сейчас по другую сторону двери в ванную, думает примерно о том же самом. За исключением, разве что того, чтобы перенести эту ночь из настоящего в прошлое. Ну уж нет - ничего подобного ему и в голову не приходило. Но он жутко волновался - как никогда в жизни, как не волновался даже на всех экзаменах вместе взятых, как не волновался даже тогда, когда впервые захотел ей признаться, как не волновался даже тогда, когда все-таки признался...

Савада Шин был не из тех, кто трепещет перед трудностям и бежит от проблем.

Он вытер голову, надел на голое тело халат, перепоясался, сунул ноги в тапки и открыл дверь.

Услышав характерное кликанье защелки, Кумико подскочила, словно за ее спиной передернули затвор, и, не успел Шин сделать шаг через порог, как она прошмыгнула под его рукой и закрылась в ванной с той стороны.

\- Тебе платье не расстегнуть? - наудачу поинтересовался он.

Из-за двери донеслось сосредоточенное пыхтение.

\- Не... не надо! Я сама спр-р-р-р-равлюсь!..

Треск, чертыхания...

_Да уж... Она даже собственную свадьбу может превратить в балаган. _

И Шин счастливо улыбнулся.

Когда Кумико вышла из ванной, в комнате было темно. С ее удачей, Шин уже мог запросто заснуть - в конце концов, в отличие от него, по-армейски уложившегося минут в пять максимум, она прополоскалась под душем почти три четверти часа, трижды поднося руку к крану, чтобы закрыть воду, и трижды ее убирая.

_Как ему сказать?.._

_Поймет ли он?_

_Не засмеет ли за старомодность? _

Глаза наконец-то привыкли к темноте. В свете ночного города, нещедро льющегося через большое окно, она увидела, что никакого Шина на кровати нет - ни спящего, ни бодрствующего. Есть только его пиджак.

...?! Ушел?.. Неужели я настолько долго принимала душ?.. - растерянно подумала она, и в это время с балкона донеслось:

\- Эй, Ямагучи! Так и будешь в дверях торчать?

На один сумасшедший миг ей подумалось, что когда она развернется на голос, то перед ней окажется ее самый первый и, что уж скрывать, самый любимый третий «Д», и заноза в заднице - Савада - лениво усмехнется с задней парты.

Каменная рука, стиснувшая внутренности, разжалась.

\- Савада...

Конечно. Ее самый лучший друг.

Ее муж.

Она вышла на балкон, и мягкая ночь прильнула к влажному телу.

\- Ямагучи... - Шин опустил руки на перила по обе стороны от нее. Тихо дышал город. Шин обнял ее, и весна обняла их обоих. - Помнишь Праздник Огней?..

\- М-м... - она откинула голову ему на плечо.

\- Я тогда хотел тебе признаться.

\- М-м... Я знала... - она закрыла глаза.

\- Но ты бы ответила, что я твой ученик и должен подождать еще лет сто...

\- М-м...

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- М-м...

Его губы прикоснулись к ее шее, и волосы у нее на загривке встали дыбом. Вздохнув, Кумико вплавилась в его объятия, позабыв, что же хотела ему сказать и вспомнив об этом только тогда, когда они уже лежали на кровати, и вопрос стоял, с позволения сказать, в полный рост.

\- Ш-Шин... Погоди!.. Мне нужно... Послушай!..

\- А?.. - он приподнял голову, слабо что-либо понимая по причине полного отлива крови от верхней части тела.

\- Ты...ты только не смейся... Но я...я... Я еще девушка!.. - выпалила она и зажмурилась, боясь смотреть ему в лицо.

\- Я... я тоже... - снова утыкаясь ей в плечо, пробормотал Шин и тут же понял по ее оцепенению, что ляпнул что-то не то. - То есть... - он слабо рассмеялся и передернулся от возбуждения, справляться с которым уже не хватало сил. - Я имел в виду - у меня тоже еще никого не было... - больше сдерживаться он не мог и потянул ее врозь и навстречу. Кумико зажмурилась... - Никогда не было... Только ты... Ты... Ты...

Все, что она потом слышала, - его дыхание. Все, что видела, - его раскачивающиеся вперед-назад волосы. Все, что чувствовала, - его тепло. Остальное - и весенняя ночь, и катящееся по этой ночи колесо обозрения, уносящее день вчерашний и зовущее день завтрашний, - растаяло... и исчезло.

...Кие-сан Шина все-таки слегка переоценил: пять презервативов ему в ту ночь не понадобились.

Ему они вообще не понадобились. Ни пять, ни (если уж вы так настаиваете) три...


End file.
